


Running out of Champagne

by orphan_account



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I've dreamed of getting you naked before, but this is not exactly what I had in mind," Martin says, from the doorway he is leaning on, holding an expensive bottle of champagne and two glasses. He watches Andrés without shame through the mirror as he gets undressed. Martin still dressed in his suit from the party tonight, another boring event that he endured only to spend more time with Andrés."Are you complaining?" says Andrés with a smug grin on his face.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	Running out of Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.

"I've dreamed of getting you naked before, but this is not exactly what I had in mind," Martin says, from the doorway he is leaning on, holding an expensive bottle of champagne and two glasses. He watches Andrés without shame through the mirror as he gets undressed. Martin still dressed in his suit from the party tonight, another boring event that he endured only to spend more time with Andrés.

"Are you complaining?" says Andrés with a smug grin on his face.

"Never," answers Martin before setting the bottle of champagne and the glasses down on the marble bathroom counter, and turning off the bath faucet. He takes a moment to admire Andrés' naked back before starting to get rid of his clothes. It is hell, really, and he doesn't understand how he got himself in this situation, but in his defense, it was Andrés' suggestion.

After the party, on the way back home, Martin was complaining about how he didn't have a tub in his place to cool off during this suffocating summer weather while sitting in the passenger seat of Andrés' car. He wasn't expecting Andrés to blurt out, "Let's cool off in mine, then." "Pardon me? Let's? " Martin snorted, raising an eyebrow. "What?" Andrés said with a frown on his face, eyes still fixated on the road ahead of him. Martin shook his head at his audacity, but he wasn't stupid enough to reject this suggestion, so he said: "Nothing, drive to your place." 

It is an unfortunate predicament, the constant magnetic pull Andrés has on him. He can't help remembering Andrés' words from that night, what we have between us is extraordinary, unique, wonderful, as he watches him standing next to the tub, looking at his pink lips and daydreaming about the taste of his mouth. They hadn't talked about what happened that night, since hiding and ignoring their feelings wasn't anything new to either of them. 

"Are you enjoying the view?" 

Andrés' voice snaps him out of his daydream, and Martin's cheeks heat up as his eyes rise slowly to meet his.

"You have an eyelash on your cheek." 

"But you weren't looking at my cheek." Andrés chastises him with a cocky grin.

"We are not taking a bath without music." Martin quickly comes up with an excuse to break the eye contact that was becoming too intense to bear and leaves the bathroom to put on a record.

Moments later, Leonard Cohen's husky voice floods the room. Martin comes back to find Andrés in the tub, left hand resting on the counter, right hand holding the glass filled with champagne delicately. He takes a moment to wonder how it'd feel to get touched by him so gently before getting in the tub. He takes a sip of his champagne before resting his head on the counter and letting his eyes fall closed. It's quiet for a few moments as they relax and enjoy the serenity of the moment. 

"I told you this was a nice idea." Andrés breaks the comfortable silence.

"Hm. It's nice." Martin murmurs without opening his eyes. He can't decide what he loved more about this moment- the coolness that water brings to him, the sweet taste of champagne, the music that floods the room, or the feeling of Andrés' body across him. 

One glass turns into two, and three as time passes by. It's just Martin, Andrés, and the distant sound of Leonard Cohen that comes from the record player in the living room. Martin busies his lips with another sip of champagne every time he thinks about kissing him. He wants to kiss him. Oh, how he wants to kiss him. 

"We're running out of champagne," Andrés' voice wakes him up from his daydream for the second time that night. 

"Huh?" asks Martin.

"We're running out," Andrés states, raising the almost empty champagne bottle.

"It's for the best, isn't it?" Martin confesses, eyes focusing on the way Andres holds his glass, graceful fingers covering the crystal tenderly. He once more wonders how they would feel on his skin. 

"I'm not sure what you're implying here, Martin." Andrés teases, causing Martin to giggle.

"I'm talking about myself. It's probably for the better I get cut off before-" Martin takes a moment before continuing, "before I do something I'll regret." 

"Come here," says Berlin. 

"What?" Martin stares at him in a combination of awe and nervous anticipation. 

"Can't I get a hug from my best friend? I've told you, you and I are soulmates."

"But only 99%." Martin returns without a second thought, causing Andrés to breathe laughter.

"Come here," he shakes his head and demands one more time through his laughter. 

When Martin doesn't move, Andrés reaches out to tug at his calf, gentle but firm, to draw Martin closer to him. Martin is quick to extend his other leg and wrap it around Andrés' waist as soon as he realizes what Andrés is intending.

Suddenly Martin finds himself in the exact position he's been trying to resist since that night, right in his lap with his thighs beneath him. He lifts his arms to wrap them over Andrés' shoulders, causing Andrés to tug him closer. 

Martin closes his eyes in bliss and thinks if he could live in a moment forever, he'd choose this one. He wonders if Andrés can feel the uneven beating of his heart or the way his hands are starting to shake from how hard it is not to turn his head to cover Andrés' lips with his own. Just one more kiss, he thinks. 

His thoughts get interrupted when Andrés decides to slightly turn his head and rest his forehead against his temple. Martin, he whispers in a tone that he's never heard him speak in before, causing Martin to swallow around a lump in his throat. 

When he turns his head to face him, Andrés' nose bumps against his, causing Martin to let out a sigh as his eyes flutter closed. Martin is not sure if he's breathing right now, but he decides he would take oxygen deprivation any day if it meant he could keep staying this close to Andrés. 

"What are you doing?" he whispers with a shaky voice.

"That night, you told me I'm a coward, and I'm not brave enough to try it. I'm being brave enough to try it." Andres hums against his skin before tilting his head slightly to meet with his lips.

Martin's ears start to ring when he feels the first swipe of his tongue over his bottom lip, his thumb sweeping gently along his jaw. He is not sure how long it goes on, kissing and biting, the sighs and the moans, only separating to catch their breaths. They cling into each other as the water runs cold but never stop kissing.


End file.
